


Niespodziewane Problemy  z Wiarygodnością

by Toootie



Series: DREAMS COME TRUE [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Horror, M/M, macki, odrobina nawiązań do H.P. Lovecraft
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Kolejna część cyklu.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock dość szybko odkrył, że jeśli nie pozwoli sobie zasnąć przez długi czas, to gdy już zaśnie, zapada w sen tak głęboki, że nic mu się nie śni. Dlatego natychmiast zaczął szukać czegoś, co przykuje jego uwagę na tyle, by nie mógł zasnąć przez co najmniej dobę.   
Szybko zrozumiał, że najlepiej nadają się do tego różne zagadki zwłaszcza kryminalne, o ile były wystarczająco kreatywne. Dodatkowym plusem było fizyczne zmęczenie, które kumulowało się, gdy biegał po mieście szukając śladów i wskazówek pozostawionych przez sprawcę, a potem zbijało z nóg i zapewniało mu mocny sen -gdy już zagadkę rozwiązał.   
Oczywiście, podobny efekt mógłby prawdopodobnie osiągnąć za pomocą wyczerpujących ćwiczeń fizycznych, ale wypróbował wiele metod i żadna z nich nie była tak skuteczna, łącząc w sobie wysiłek fizyczny i intelektualny. Poza tym niewielu rzeczom chciało mu się poświęcać uwagę tak bardzo, jak szukaniu kryminalistów. Tylko to podnosiło mu poziom adrenaliny, a nawet sprawiało, że potrafił z siebie wykrzesać cierpliwość i skupienie, potrzebne do przeprowadzenia delikatnego eksperymentu.  
Dzięki rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych, ilość „żywych snów” zmalała do niemal znośnego poziomu, a jeśli chodzi o ich treść, to udało mu się zauważyć dziwną zależność: im bardziej odrażające rzeczy widział na jawie, tym mniej przerażające były jego sny.   
Długo próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale w końcu zrezygnował i skupił się dla odmiany na pozytywach tej sytuacji: wreszcie uzyskał jakiś świadomy wpływ na swoje sny, poprzez odpowiedni tryb życia i pracy. Który w dodatku całkiem mu odpowiadał. Nie wyleczył się z choroby (bo w ten sposób myślał o swojej przypadłości), ale utrzymywał ją w ryzach – tak, jak kiedyś traktowano chorych na gruźlicę, zanim odkryto, jak ją skutecznie leczyć.   
Oczywiście, ten system też nie był doskonały i miał swoje wady, a także –jak nieleczona gruźlica- gwarantował powrót symptomów raz na jakiś czas… ale to ryzyko było do przyjęcia. I tak nie miał lepszego wyjścia. Ani nawet równie dobrego. Musiał tylko dbać o stały dopływ nowych interesujących zagadek.   
Proste?   
Nie tak bardzo, niestety, ponieważ wraz z upływem czasu i liczbą rozwiązanych zagadek, coraz trudniej było znaleźć taką, która stanowiłaby dla niego wyzwanie na dłużej, niż kilka godzin.   
A później pojawił się John… i Sherlock zyskał dużo nowych ciekawych zagadek, tyle, że te… były z kolei zbyt trudne do rozwiązania.  
I, być może dlatego, zaczął o śnić o Johnie.   
Na początku to były proste sny, powtarzające (z małymi zmianami) wydarzenia z ich codziennego życia.   
Z czasem jednak zaczęły stawać się coraz bardziej dziwaczne i niezrozumiałe, nawet dla niego, chociaż to jego umysł je wyprodukował. Próbował je nawet przeanalizować, potraktować jako zagadki, albo zaszyfrowane wiadomości od samego siebie, ale…  
Były tak dziwaczne i nie poddające się interpretacjom, o których wyczytał w książkach o psychoanalizie, że musiał się poddać. Albo jego podświadomość nie chciała być zrozumiana i zmieniała symbolikę w podwójnie kodowaną, albo tworzyła własną, prywatną i nie uwzględnianą przez nikogo, kto zajmował się objaśnianiem snów.   
Sherlockowi było wszystko jedno, o która ewentualności chodziło- obie były równie prawdopodobne i równie zniechęcające do dalszych poszukiwań jakiegokolwiek sensu w tych jego snach. Mycroft oczywiście miał swoje teorie na ten temat, ale Sherlock się z nimi nie zgadzał i nie poświęcał im dużo uwagi. Już dawno przywykł, że jest wyjątkowy, więc właściwie nie zdziwiło go i to, że jego sny o Johnie nie poddawały się jego analizom.   
Ale to nie przeszkadzało mu mieć pewne preferencje odnośnie ich zawartości.   
Najbardziej lubił te najbardziej zwyczajne, w których robili po prostu coś razem- coś dla nich typowego, jak pościg za złodziejem po ulicach nocnego Londynu, czy oględziny świeżych zwłok. Te pojawiał się jako pierwsze i nigdy całkiem nie zanikły, choć stawały się coraz rzadsze, wraz ze zmianami w ich życiu, relacji i wzajemnych uczuciach.   
Potem pojawiły się te gorsze- przerażające, w których Johnowi wyrastały macki, przez które stawał się … kimś obcym, strasznym, odrażającym. Sherlock wiedział od dawna, że macki to pokłosie tego cholernego opowiadania Lovecrafta, które na nieszczęście swoje – i Petera Murdocha- przeczytał wtedy, śpiąc u niego w domu. Mimo, że od tamtej nocy dzieliło go prawie trzydieści lat; mimo, że przez te lata zobaczył dużo straszliwszych widoków, rzeczy, które jeden człowiek mógł zrobić z ciałem drugiego człowieka, jego nieświadomość nadal uważała, że macki są symbolem najgorszej grozy i serowała mu je co jakiś czas w różnych kontekstach.   
Ale w najgorszych snach John nie przerażał wyglądem, ani nie robił mu krzywdy (choć wyśnione urazy pozostawiały realne ślady na ciele Sherlocka, to na szczęście nie były one zbyt bolesne, bo ból go obudził, a wtedy krzywdziciel znikał). Najgorsze były te sny, w których jego przyjaciel zachowywał się inaczej, niż w rzeczywistości, ale nie w niebezpieczny sposób, tylko… czuły i pełen miłości. Której Sherlock najwyraźniej jakąś częścią siebie pragnął bo kiedy się budził z jednego z takich snów i przypominał sobie, że pieszczoty i uczucia Johna nie są prawdziwe, czuł się gorzej. Jakby John go odrzucał, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.   
Nie wiedząc także i o tym, że jego przyjaciel chciałby przenieść ich dobrze funkcjonującą kumpelską relację na wyższy poziom. Nawet, jeśli miałby to oznaczać pewne ryzyko dla tego, co sobie razem wypracowali przez ostatnie dwa lata dzielenia przestrzeni i emocjonującej pracy.   
Każdy taki sen, w którym John był opiekuńczy i czuły, dawał Sherlockowi przedsmak tego, jakby mogło wyglądać jego życie, gdyby… gdyby John nie był tak agresywnie hetero, a on sam wiedział, jak się zabrać … uwodzenie? Nie, tego by nie umiał zrobić, ani nawet nie chciał - jego doświadczenie seksualne było bardzo ubogie, ale wydawało mu się, że uwodzenie zakładało osiągniecie erotycznego zainteresowania jakiejś osoby, a nie to było dla niego najważniejsze. To nie seksu było mu najbardziej szkoda, kiedy się budził i przypominał sobie, że są tylko przyjaciółmi i partnerami.   
Kiedy śnił te najgorsze sny, często niewiele się w nich działo.   
Na przykład siedzieli razem na sofie bardzo blisko, dopasowani do siebie tak, żeby było im wygodnie (różnica wzrostu była wtedy sprzymierzeńcem ale i przeszkoda) rozluźnieni i Sherlock czuł wtedy to wspaniałe ciepło- rozchodzące się ze środka i otaczające go, jak przyjemny kokon. Kiedy zastanawiał się (już po przebudzeniu) jak inaczej określić to fantastyczne uczucie, które go wypełniało w czasie tych snów (i zawsze zbyt krótką chwilę po nich) na myśl przychodziło mu słowo „bezpieczeństwo”.   
To wydawało się niepotrzebne, przecież czuł się na co dzień wystarczająco bezpiecznie, z Johnem czy bez (choć jego obecność dodawała wartości każdej chwili) i nie potrzebował do tego sofy. A jednak… w tych snach to był zupełnie inny rodzaj bezpieczeństwa, Sherlock czuł się wtedy także całkowicie spokojny, wiedząc (na pewno, bez deklaracji) że jest kochany i chciany, mimo swoich wszystkich wad.   
W tym bezpiecznym miejscu, w tej bance spokoju, którą razem tworzyli, nie miało znaczenia, że od dzieciństwa nie miał przyjaciela ani to, że te cztery razy, kiedy uprawiał z kim seks, nie znał tych ludzi wcześniej i nigdy później już ich nie spotkał, ani to, że nie potrafiłby wyrazić sowich uczuć do Johna, nawet gdyby od tego zależała ich całą relacja.   
To były nieważne szczegóły, nieistotne skazy, których obaj byli świadomi, ale nie nadawali im znaczenia. Dlatego mógł się czuć tak bezpiecznie – wreszcie ktoś go znał, wiedział o nim wszystko, co ważne a mimo to- akceptował go.   
W tych snach nie było problemem to, że czasem, kiedy śnił, jego sny się materializowały, przez co był potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla każdej osoby, mieszkającej z nim pod jednym dachem. W tych snach był bezpieczny i wolny. Na jawie wiedział, że te dwa stany się nawzajem wykluczają, ale tam, we snach- mogły istnieć obok siebie, w pełnej zgodzie.  
Kiedy się więc budził- do rzeczywistości, w której nie był ani całkowicie bezpieczny ani wolny, i w której nie mógł nawet spróbować znaleźć pocieszenia u boku Johna… nie czuł się dobrze. I nic na to nie mógł poradzić.   
Dlatego każdy taki sen znosił coraz gorzej.   
Gdyby miał jakikolwiek wybór- wolałby tego nie śnic, nawet jeśli to był jedyny sposób na doświadczenie tych uczuć, ponieważ każdy taki sen przypominał mu o tym, czego nie ma i mieć nie będzie. A o czym próbował zapomnieć od wielu miesięcy, na jawie- właściwie mu się udawało.   
Z drugiej strony, jeśli taka była cena za posiadanie najlepszego przyjaciela, to nie było wyboru. Nie potrafił zrezygnować z Johna, ani nawet zaryzykować jego utraty. Dlatego także, wbrew własnemu (i brata) rozsądkowi, nie poinformował Johna o swojej „przypadłości”, narażając go na nie dające się przewidzieć niebezpieczeństwo-ponieważ nie dość, że John nie spodziewał się zagrożenia w domu, to jeszcze nie mógł wiedzieć, co go zaatakuje (bo sam Sherlock tego nie wiedział).   
W tej jednej kwestii przyznawał Mycroftowi rację- skoro już upierał się, żeby mieszkać z kimś pod jednym dachem to powinien był- dla bezpieczeństwa ich obu!- zdradzić mu swój sekret.  
Tyle, że było prawie pewnym, że wtedy John spakuje się i odejdzie. Może nie od razu, może początkowe niedowierzanie będzie tak silne, że dojście do tego wniosku zajmie mu kilka godzin, dni, tygodni… ale to było nieuchronne. Nawet bardziej, niż gdyby Sherlock powiedział mu, że czuje do niego coś więcej, niż przyjacielską sympatie. W końcu samo wyznanie uczuć do niczego nikogo jeszcze nie zobowiązywało, ani niczym nie groziło (może poza utratą jakiegoś wyobrażenia o samym relacji, która ich łączyła). Szczerość na tym polu byłaby głównie upokarzającą powtórką z odrzucenia, jakiego już doświadczał, pomnożoną przez siłę uczuć do Johna oraz to ze razem mieszkali i musieliby się widywać, znosząc sporą dawkę niezręczności.   
Sherlock nie chciał zbyt dużo o tym myśleć, bo to myśl, nieuchronnie prowadziła go do wniosku, że jest tak samolubny jak sugerował mu Mycroft- bo mimo, że kochał kogoś, narażał go jednocześnie na realne niebezpieczeństwo (które stanowiły jego urealnione sny) tylko dlatego, że chciał z nim mieszkać. A to chyba nie było nawet przyjacielskie zachowanie, przyjaciel powinien uprzedzać o niebezpieczeństwach, zwłaszcza, jeśli sam był ich przyczyną.  
Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę- nie mógł nazwać się szczęśliwym.   
A jednak… był najbliżej zadowolenia ze swojego życia, jak mu się kiedykolwiek udało osiągnąć i dlatego nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, by jakiś sen przypominał mu ciągle, że to nadal jest bardzo dalekie od bycia naprawdę szczęśliwym.

***

Sherlock tkwił w tym bolesnym impasie już dosyć długo, kiedy przełamało go jedno zdarzenie. Bardzo drobne, z pozoru, tak mało znaczące, w ogóle nie pomyślał o nim w kategoriach przełomu i zorientował się, że stało się coś ważnego dopiero po tym, jak zmieniły się jego sny.  
Ale zanim to też zauważył, musiało minąć trochę czasu.  
Pewnego dnia w październiku, sprawdzali jednego z podejrzanych zabójstwa lekarki Marie Walker i pojechali w tym celu do jego miejsca pracy—agencji nieruchomości. Mężczyzna –Max Clark, był bardzo uprzejmy chociaż rozpoznał ich już na pierwszy rzut oka.  
Zamiast jednak odpowiadać na pytana na swój temat, wolał sam pytać o ich życie. Zwłaszcza o to, jaka łączy ich właściwie relacja, przyjmując jako pewnik, że to coś więcej, niż oficjalnie się przyznają. Sherlock nastroszył się obronnie, gotowy na przykry moment, w którym John zacznie gorąco protestować, jakby sama myśl, że mieliby być parą była zbyt oburzająca, żeby można było na nią nie zareagować. Tym razem jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło i choć John był bardzo powściągliwy w udzielaniu odpowiedzi na coraz bardziej dociekliwe (w przekonaniu Sherlocka- bezczelne) pytania Clarka, to nie tylko nie oburzał się na niego za jego insynuacje, ale nawet nie próbował wyprowadzać go z błędu.   
Sherlock był… zaskoczony- to mało powiedziane. Zerkał kątem oka na przyjaciela (zbyt wytracony z równowagi, by patrzeć wprost i narażać się na to, że wyczyta coś z jego twarzy) próbując ocenić, co się zmieniło. Na pewno dzisiaj John nie wyglądał i nie brzmiał, jak ktoś, kogo w jakikolwiek sposób dotyka podejrzenie, że jest w romantycznej relacji z innym mężczyzną. Był rozluźniony i uśmiechał się szczerze, acz niezbyt szeroko, jakby z pobłażliwością, nie wykazując żadnych oznak irytacji. Nawet wtedy, gdy Clark zamiast odpowiadać na pytania, zadawał własne.   
Detektyw ledwo mógł się skupić na śledztwie, tak bardzo pochłaniało jego uwagę obserwacja tego nowego (znowu zaskakującego) Johna. Kiedy wyszli z budynku agencji, zamiast porządkować wnioski na temat Maksa Clarka, jedyne na czym mógł się skupić, to pytania, które chciał zadać.  
Kiedy wrócili na Baker Street zasoby jego silnej woli (której nigdy nie miał zbyt dużo) były już tak małe, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać:  
\- Dlaczego nie zaprzeczyłeś, że jesteśmy parą? Przecież zawsze…- zamilkł, zmieszany, nagle orientując się jakie mogą być konsekwencje tego pytania.   
Czy był gotów na odpowiedź? Czy to był dobry moment, żeby poruszać temat, który leżał między nimi niewidzialny, ale zatruwał atmosferę ich przyjaźni jak toksyczne opary?  
John jednak nadal nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, czy urażony, co przedtem okazywał, kiedy pojawiał się ten temat. Wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając wzorku od czajnika, w którym gotował wodę na herbatę. Sherlock obserwował go czujnie, próbując wybadać jego nastrój.   
Kiedy wreszcie odpowiedział, był nadal wpatrzony w czajnik, dając tym do zrozumienia, że zupełnie go to pytanie nie stresuje:  
\- Po prostu któregoś dnia uświadomiłem sobie, że to nie ma takiego znaczenia, co myślą inni ludzie. O nas. Co by sobie nie myśleli, to miedzy nami to nasza sprawa. to po pierwsze. A po drugie…- zamilkł na chwilę, jakby dobierał słowa.- Nie mogę nic zrobić, żeby przekonać wszystkich. Już się po prostu zmęczyłem powtarzaniem w kółko tego samego. Niech każdy myśli sobie, co chce. Ja nie mam na to wpływu.  
\- Czyli…- Sherlock nie wiedział, jak to rozumieć i potrzebował jakiejś podpowiedzi.  
\- Czyli mam dość użerania się z idiotami.- dopowiedział John, uśmiechając się szeroko i prawdziwie.- To powinieneś rozumieć, bo nauczyłem się tego od ciebie.  
\- Ale…- Sherlock już chciał zaprotestować, bo co jak co, ale poprawianie idiotów było brzemieniem, które nosił od dziecka i nie potrafił zrzucić z barków, nawet gdy bardzo mu ciążyło. W porę jednak przypomniał siebie, że nie chodzi tu o ustalanie, co jest prawdą, tylko o to, co za taką uważa John.   
Dlatego tylko zamknął usta ze słyszalnym kłapnięciem i wniósł oczy ku sufitowi, w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Jakim cudem to było takie trudne? Przepytywanie świadków przestępstw nigdy nie sprawiało tyle problemów. Nawet najbardziej opornych. A przecież John nie wydawał się wcale oporny tylko… frustrująco nieczytelny. I nawet nie można go było o nic oskarżyć, bo na pewno nie robił tego świadomie. Gdyby próbował- byłoby to po nim widać i Sherlock by się zorientował. A teraz nie zauważał żadnych fizjologicznych oznak napięcia, sugerujących na ogół, że ktoś kłamie.   
Żeby sprowokować dalsze tłumaczenia, które dałyby mu więcej informacji, Sherlock powtórzył ostatnie słowa Johna:  
\- Masz dosyć użerania się z idiotami.  
\- Tak! Mówienie im, że się mylą, kiedy nie chcą prawdy, ale potwierdzenia swoje wersji, to jak kłócenie się… z krzesłem. W gruncie rzeczy, kiedy próbuję im wytłumaczyć, że się mylą i wdaję się w głupie pyskówki, to okazuję zbyt duże zainteresowanie – im i ich głupim pomysłom. I to ja okazuję się większym idiotą, bo kłócę się z krzesłem.  
Sherlockowi chodziło jednak o coś innego i musiał wyraźnej o to spytać, bo John nie chciał być pomocny.  
\- Czyli myśl, że inni mają nas za parę już nie wydaje ci się tak… irytująca?  
\- Tak. Przecież ci mówię. Niech sobie myślą, co chcą.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko, ale z głęboką satysfakcją. Właśnie dostał to, o co mu chodziło.  
Rozdrażnienie Johna w tych sytuacjach –bolało. Za każdym razem przypominało, że jego przyjaciel nawet nie chce być z nim łączony w kontekście uczuć. Że uważa tę ideę za tak oburzającą, że trzeba ją natychmiast zdusić w zarodku- nawet w umyśle nieznajomego, którego zdanie nie powinno się liczyć.  
Dobrze było usłyszeć wprost, że to się zmieniło, nawet, jeśli był to tylko pierwszy i malutki krok ku… czemuś więcej. Być może.  
Ale wkrótce Sherlock o tym zapominał, tyle się działo w ich życiu, a on nie miał ochoty drążyć tematu, który uważał za zamknięty, na razie. John uważał go za swojego przyjaciela- i to musiało wystarczyć. A im mniej o tym myślał, tym mniej okazji miał, żeby zauważać, jak go to boli.  
A potem przyśnił mu się sen z Johnem w roli głównej- zupełnie inny, niż wszystkie poprzednie i już wiedział, że coś się musiało zmienić.

***

Tej nocy John obudził jakiś dźwięk. W jego pokoju było ciemno, więc zanim oczy mu się nie przyzwyczaiły- nic nie widział, ale wyczuł obecność drugiej osoby.  
Ręka odruchem powędrowała w stronę szafki, na której stała lampka i w której szufladzie leżał pistolet. Z tych dwóch możliwości, ręka wybrała włączenie nocnej lampki i na chwilę oślepiło go jej światło.   
Po chwili jednak odzyskał wzrok i gdy tylko zaczął rozpoznawać zarysy przedmiotów, wydał z siebie dźwięk nie tylko zaskoczenia ale i strachu. Choć widok nie był specjalnie przerażający- po drugiej stronie łóżka stał Sherlock, ubrany w bokserki i grantowy szlafrok. Był rozczochrany jakby właśnie wstał z własnego łóżka (albo targał się za włosy przez jakiś czas) i patrzył na wprost.  
\- Co jest?- warknął John, kiedy już opanował szlajające serce i doszedł do siebie. - Czemu mnie straszysz? Do cholery!  
Tamten milczał dalej i John zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przerażenie ustępowało miejsca zdziwieniu.   
– Powiedz coś!- wyrzucił z siebie znowu, bo nic ciekawszego nie przyszło mu jeszcze do głowy. Poza tym, milczenie Sherlocka wymierzone w niego, było bardzo niepokojące.   
\- Jooohn…- powiedział po chwili detektyw i zrzucił z ramion szlafrok. A potem wpakował się do łózka, tak jakby było jego własne, a on miał prawo w nim leżeć, kiedy zechciał.  
\- Co?..- w tej sytuacji, John tylko tyle zdołał wymyśleć w ramach protestu. Sherlock i tak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, wcisnął się pod kołdrę i przysunął twarz do poduszki, na której jeszcze przed chwilą spał jej właściciel.   
\- John…- szepnął jeszcze i… przysunął się bliżej, a John był tak zszokowany, że zapomniał o wkurzeniu.  
\- Co ty robisz?.. czemu?..- wysapał i zaczął go odpychać, ale chude ciało detektywa okazało się nadspodziewanie trudne do usunięcia, zwłaszcza, gdy aktywnie przeciwdziałało spychaniu z łóżka.  
\- Nie… pozwolę.- wysapał po chwili, ale wbrew temu, przekonanie, że musi się pozbyć przyjaciela ze swego łóżka, słabło bardzo szybko.  
\- Co to, do cholery jest? Jakiś twój eksperyment?- spróbował dotrzeć do rozsądku przyjaciela.  
\- Eksperyment..- powtórzył cicho i całkiem spokojnie Sherlock, leżąc nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami, ogrzewając powietrze pod kołdrą (co akurat nie było takie złe, bo jesień tego roku byłą mokra i zimna, a ogrzewanie drogie i mało wydajne, jak to w starym, dawno nie remontowanym budynku).  
John nie miał wyjścia- jeśli nie mógł pozbyć się przyjaciela z łóżka, ani nie chciało mu się z niego wychodzić samemu, musiał przyjąć to skąpe wyjaśnienie za dobrą monetę.  
Chrząknął, spojrzał groźnie spod nastroszonych brwi i powiedział, najbardziej serio, na ile dał radę w obecnych warunkach:  
\- OK, to znowu coś głupiego, ale ja nie mam siły na użeranie się z tobą. Za bardzo chce mi się spać…- jak na potwierdzenie tych słów, jego powieki opadły ciężko na zmęczone oczy, i już odpływając w sen, dokańczał swoja groźbę:  
\- Nie dotykasz mnie, bo inaczej zarekwiruje ci mikroskop i wyrzucę wszystko, co trzymasz w lodówce.   
Nie zobaczył już, jak Sherlock uśmiecha się błogo z zamkniętymi oczami a kiedy (już przez sen) przewrócił się na drugi bok (tyłem do przyjaciela) nie obudził go również przelotny, ciepły i mokry dotyk między łopatkami.   
Później spał już zbyt twardo, żeby protestować także i wtedy, gdy Sherlock przysunął się do jego pleców i przerzucił lewą rękę przez jego biodro. Być może jednak jego ciało na jakimś poziomie zanotowało zmianę sytuacji, ale zamiast uciec od źródła ciepła, tylko się bardziej rozluźniło.  
W każdym razie jego świadomość nie dowiedziała się o niczym, ponieważ kiedy się obudził, nikogo już w jego łóżku nie było i mógł udawać przed sobą, że tylko mu się to przyśniło.  
Wolał to, niż być ze sobą szczery i zmierzyć się z trudem rozmowy z współlokatorem, na temat, którego nie rozumiał i który mógł doprowadzić ich obu w miejsca, w których nie chciał się znaleźć. Nie miał na to siły tak skoro świt, przed pierwszą kawą.   
A później… jakoś się to wszystko rozeszło po kościach. Bowiem, kiedy John zszedł na dół, Sherlocka nie było, a drzwi do jego pokoju były zamknięte.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock leżał na kanapie i rozmawiał przez komórkę, gdy John wrócił z pracy. Ledwo zdążył się rozebrać, już został pochwycony i zagoniony do ponownego ubrania się, ponieważ rozmówcą detektywa okazał się być Lestrade, mający problem, który tylko jakiś Holmes mógł mu rozwiązać. A Sherlock najwyraźniej uważał, że John może (i musi) mu o tym pomóc.   
Śledztwo było trudne i wymagało dużo biegania za podejrzanym, a na koniec- obezwładnienia go, bo skurkowaniec miał wielką ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę. Nie było kiedy zastanawiać się nad następnym posiłkiem, a co dopiero nad tym, co może oznaczać zaskakujące i niczym nie wytłumaczalne pojawienie się detektywa w sypialni na górze nocną porą.   
John wrócił do domu dopiero około drugiej nad ranem i był tak skonany, że chciał już tylko zmyć z siebie kurz i walnąć się na łóżko.   
Przypomniał sobie, że powinni o czymś porozmawiać dopiero po dwóch dniach, kiedy miał wystarczająco wolnego czasu, by się skupić na czymkolwiek innym, niż praca albo śledztwo. Siedział wtedy akurat w fotelu, czytał gazetę, czuł się wyspany i mniej obolały, niż przez ostatnie dwie doby i nagle sobie przypomniał…   
Wciągnął powietrze nosem, jakby próbował opanować okrzyk zdziwienia, bo wspomnienie było z gatunku tych szokujących.  
\- Sherlock!- krzyknął zaraz potem, by go zlokalizować i gdy ten burknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi, John zerwał się z fotela i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie tamten wisiał właśnie nad stołem, na którym rozłożył jakieś podejrzanie wyglądające skrawki materiałów w różnych kolorach.  
\- Sherlock!- wrzasnął jeszcze raz, niepotrzebnie, bo kuchnia była malutka i trudno byłoby nie wiedzieć, że ktoś w niej stoi.- O co ci wtedy chodziło?  
John był wzburzony, a Sherlock nazbyt pochłonięty swoją kolekcja próbek olei i smarów, żeby zwracać uwagę na niuanse tonu rozmówcy. Niechętnie oderwał się od swojego badania, mającego wykazać jak chemiczne zabrudzenie działają na różnego rodzaju tkaniny po dłuższym czasie. To było może niezbyt pasjonujące doświadczenie, ale bardzo w jego pracy przydatne.   
\- Hmm…-mruknął więc z nadzieją, że czegokolwiek od niego chcą, za chwilę się samo rozwiąże, nie wymagając jego udziału. Niestety, John mówił dalej, więc Sherlock podniósł wreszcie głowę i przesunął gogle na czoło.  
\- Czego chcesz?- prawie warknął, niewątpliwie niegrzecznie, zły, że jego skuteczna do tej pory technika wpływu, zawiodło w takim momencie. - Czemu mi przeszkadzasz? O co?..  
Zamilkł, dostrzegając wreszcie, jak bardzo wkurzył współlokatora – poznał to po zaczerwienieniu twarzy, zaciśniętej w pięść lewej dłoni i jego ciele w gotowości do ataku... coś się stało.   
Trzeba było rozbroić delikatnie tę sytuacje, z najwyższa czujnością, żeby nie sprowokować wybuchu tej bomby, która stał się właśnie John. Wysoce skomplikowane zadanie, wymagające uwagi, oraz umiejętności społecznych, których (jak potrafił przyznać z rzadką u niego skromnością) mu brakło.   
John sapnął ze złości (a może frustracji) i powiedział:  
\- Nie rozumiem cię. Mieszkasz już razem, ile? Prawie rok! I nadal nie zrozumiałeś, że nie jest dobrze budzić mnie znienacka, w środku nocy, po to, żeby. No właśnie?.. po co? Wyjaśnij mi to. To mi się należy. Za ten cholerny stres. I za to, że się wtedy opanowałem i ci nie przyłożyłem. To był jakiś rodzaj eksperymentu, nie?  
Sherlock wyprostował się na całą wysokość i najchętniej wspiąłby się jeszcze na palce, żeby wydać się jeszcze bardziej dotkliwie oburzonym. Niesłusznym oskarżeniem, oczywiście.  
\- Jaki eksperyment?  
-No właśnie, jaki?.. To ja się o to pytam. Najwyraźniej jakiś, który wymaga budzenia mnie w środku nocy, nie wyjaśniania mi, co się dzieje i władowania mi się prosto do łóżka… Ale OK- nic się nie stało, nie zastrzeliłem się wtedy, nawet nie dałem ci w nos… Co, po namyśle, nie byłoby wcale takie głupie… ale teraz zadam wyjaśnień, bo mi się to słusznie należy. Za straty moralne i uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym.- wyglądał tylko trochę spokojniej i Sherlock gorączkowo przeszukujący pamięć, nie mógł znaleźć w niej nic, co przypominałoby ten dziwny opis jego win. A przecież na pewno zapamiętałby coś… takiego! Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, John oskarżył go właśnie o „władowanie się do jego łóżka”. Nigdy by sobie na coś takiego nie pozwolił, nawet pijany, albo naćpany. A przecież ani nie pił ostatnio niczego, ani z pewnością niczego nie brał. Nie miał nawet na to czasu.  
\- Kiedy to było, dokładnie? Twoim zdaniem?-zapytał spokojnie, gwoli ścisłości. Może coś się wyjaśni, kiedy ustali się szczegóły…  
John wyraźnie udobruchało zajęcie się jego problemem i uspokoił się na tyle, żeby odsunąć się i oprzeć o blat stołu. Choć ręce zaplótł na piersi, w dość obronnym (a raczej, jak to u niego: bierno-agresywnym) geście.   
\- Moim zdaniem? Przedwczoraj.  
Nie, z pewnością nie wchłonął wtedy niczego mocniejszego od kawy.  
Zastanowił się głęboko. czy John to wymyślił? Ale po co? Gdyby chciał ponękać trochę współlokatora dla zabawy albo z jakiegoś innego powodu, to miał na podorędziu wiele innych, bardzie rzeczywistych tematów- na przykład trzymanie toksycznych substancji w kuchni w nieopisanych pojemnikach. Często nie do końca szczelnych.  
Czy to mogła być jakaś halucynacja? Możliwe. Ale mało prawdopodobne. Może to był jakiś sen, który John pomylił z rzeczywistością? To już bardziej do niego podobne.  
I nagle uderzyła go myśl, że to mógł być jeden z jego snów… tych Szczególnych. Tych, które przerażały go najbardziej. Czy to możliwe, że sobie wyśnił siebie- idącego do pokoju Johna, żeby się przy nim położyć? Tak, jak w tych najprzyjemniejszych snach- w których obaj byli spokojni i bezpieczni, razem. Czy to możliwe?  
Nie pamiętał, żeby ostatnio śnił o Johnie w jakimkolwiek kontekście. Ale niestety, to niczego nie wykluczało i to było niepokojące. Jak mógł to sprawdzić? Zadając kolejne pytania:  
\- Jak to wyglądało dokładnie?- zapytał więc, ze zmarszczonym czołem, czując jak zaczynają go tam uwierać gogle.  
\- Obudziłem się nagle w nocy. A ty stałeś pryz moim łóżku, w majtkach i szlafroku. Zapytałem, co jest grane, ale nic nie powiedziałeś . A potem tylko powtarzałeś „Joooohn”. I wlazłeś mi do łóżka, pod kołdrę.   
Zmarszczka między gęstymi brwiami Sherlocka pogłębiła się.  
\- Tak po prostu?  
\- Tak po prostu.- John westchnął, trochę się rozluźnił. Odsunął krzesło od stołu i usiadł na nim, naprzeciwko detektywa. Wyglądał już na bardziej zrezygnowanego, niż złego.  
\- Nic więcej? Na pewno?  
\- Zdjąłeś szlafrok. Spadł ci na podłogę …  
Sherlock mrugnął zszokowany.   
\- A rano, rano ten szlafrok tam leżał?  
\- Nie.- teraz John zmarszczył brwi, w ewidentnym zdziwieniu.  
\- A potem?..  
\- Potem próbowałem cię… wypchnąć z łóżka. No wiesz… nie podałeś żadnego przekonującego powodu, żebym ci miał na to pozwolić.- zerknął na swoje dłonie, złożone na stole przed nim. „Skrępowany”-odczytał jego gest Sherlock, odruchowo.  
\- Trochę się… przestraszyłem. Bo zachowywałeś się tak dziwnie… byłeś taki… jakby naćpany.  
\- Nie byłem!- oburzył się szczerze.   
John studiował go uważnie przez kilka chwil, zanim się poddał albo mu uwierzył, albo uznał, że trafił na zbyt dobrego kłamcę, by mógł go przejrzeć taki amator, jak on.  
\- To tym bardziej tego nie rozumiem…- powiedział posępnie i z naganą.- Potem zapytałem, czy to eksperyment i ty powiedziałeś, że tak…  
\- Jak to powiedziałem, dokładnie?- znów przerwał, ostro, bo musiał poznać szczegóły.- Powtórz słowa, najdokładniej, jak dasz radę.  
\- No..- John się skupił, wzrok uciekł mu w lewą stronę, gdy przeszukiwał wspomnienia z tamtej nocy.  
\- Powiedziałeś… Chyba tylko jedno słowo: „eksperyment”.  
\- Kiedy?   
\- Kiedy cię zapytałem, o co ci chodzi.  
\- Jak zapytałeś?  
\- Nie pamiętam.- przyznał po chwili John z lekkim wstydem, tak jakby to jedno omsknięcie się podważyło całą resztę jego wspomnień.  
Sherlock musiał pomyśleć gdzieś spokojnie, ale najpierw musiał go przekonać, że… mu się tylko to wydawało? Nie, TO nie przejdzie. Co pozostaje?  
\- Wiesz… nie pamiętam, żebym coś takiego robił, ale pewnie masz rację. Pewnie to się zdarzyło. A to znaczy, że musiałem być w jakiś sposób nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje…- zamyślił się głęboko. W co John byłby skłonny uwierzyć?  
\- Może to było lunatykowanie?- zaproponował niepewnie najbardziej zainteresowany.- Może o to chodziło?  
Sherlock już miał go wyśmiać, kiedy przypomniał siebie, że nie ma żadnego lepszego wyjaśnienia, które nie oznaczałoby ujawnienie faktu istnienia jego Szczególnych snów.   
I że John miał zostać uspokojony jakimś prostym i prawdopodobnym wyjaśnieniem, żeby sobie dał spokój ze śledztwem i przestał się wkurzać. A tu proszę- sam podsunął wyjaśnienie, co dawało szanse, że prędzej w nie uwierzy.  
\- Tak… to możliwe. Zdarzało mi się w dzieciństwie.- przyznał, niby zawstydzony tym wyznaniem, a tak naprawdę- prędzej tym, jak bezczelne jest to kłamstwo. Jak każde kłamstwo- to także trzeba było podeprzeć jakaś prawdą- czekało go zatem intensywne szukanie w necie faktów o lunatykowaniu.   
-No tak…- John nie spodziewał się najwyraźniej tak szybkiej kapitulacji i trochę go ona zdekoncentrowała. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, gdy stracił prawomocny powód do irytacji .- No to… chyba cię zostawię z tym… cokolwiek robisz.- dodał słabo i wstał z krzesła.  
Sherlock prychnął z pogardą na taki brak spostrzegawczości i wyobraźni- przecież było widać jak na dłoni, co robi i każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach powinien był umieć wyciągnąć prawidłowe wnioski- ale bez dużego przekonania, bo tak naprawdę cieszył się, że przynajmniej na jakiś czas pozbył się problemu z głowy. Co dawało mu czas na spokojniejsze dokończenie zapisywania rezultatów eksperymentu z tkaninami i zastanowienie się, co się stało przedwczoraj w nocy.  
Niestety, dość szybko okazało się, że żadna ilość researchu na temat lunatykowania nie daje pewnych odpowiedzi. I że jedyne, co można na przyszłość zrobić w tej kwestii, to (znowu!) zamontować kamery w mieszkaniu- które uchwycą moment, w którym pojawi się coś wyśnionego.  
Oby tylko John nie zaczął drążyć tematu i nie wykrył kamer. 

 

Następnego dnia Sherlock zamontował dwie proste kamerki w swoim pokoju i przedpokoju. Zamykanie sypialni od środka niestety nie wystarczyłoby; wiedział z doświadczenia, że odizolowanie się od innych ludzi nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem.   
Najgorsze było to, że po taki długim czasie, w trakcie którego wydawało musie, że ujarzmił tę część swojego życia, znowu nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, jeśli się okaże, że to był wyśniony przez niego sobowtór, czy tez projekcja, jak nazywał to czasem Mycroft.  
Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie robił i nie dziwił się dezorientacji Johna, w kontakcie z „podróbką”, która była zwykle mało samodzielna i reagował na zmiany w otoczeniu tylko w małym stopniu, generalnie trzymając się „scenariusza” snu, który śnił się w tej chwili Sherlockowi. I nie była zbyt rozmowna. Tak naprawdę fascynujące na swój sposób było to, jak mogła w ogóle wchodzić w jakiekolwiek interakcje z otoczeniem (czyli Johnem w tym przypadku), ale była to interakcja dość mocno ograniczona i wydawała mu się pasować do sytuacji (w pewnym stopniu) tylko dlatego, że widocznie sam John zachowywał się podobnie do tego, co śnił wtedy Sherlock. Sherlock wiedział (bo to wypróbował w dzieciństwie) że jego „twory” ze snów zachowywały się jak hologramy, tyle, że miały masę, grające w sztuce napisanej przez jego podświadomość w trakcie snu.   
Przerażające było też to, że teraz nie pamiętał, co mu się tamtej nocy przyśniło. Wydawało mu się, że powinien był być wtedy bezpieczny- był zmęczony po poprzednich kilku dniach, kiedy zadowalał się tylko krótkimi drzemkami- zatem powinien był spać jak kamień, bez snów… najwyraźniej jednak tym razem zmęczenie nie wystarczyło i co mogło oznaczać, jakąś niebezpieczną zmianę w schemacie, który wydawał się już poznany i obłaskawiony.  
Z tego, co powiadał John, domyślał się, że musiało mu się śnic coś podobnego co jednego z tych snów, w których po prostu się przytulali, leżąc obok siebie, i w których nie musiało się dziać nic więcej, żeby było (przynajmniej w jego opinii ) fantastycznie. Prawie tak fantastycznie, jakim byłoby potrójne morderstwo w zamkniętym pokoju -co jeszcze się nigdy nie wydarzyło, ale w końcu nawet on czasami ulegał pokusie marzenia o czymś nierealnym.   
Jeśli coś się nie zmieniło, to dotychczasowe sposoby na zmniejszenie zagrożenia stworzeniami ze snów mogły stać się zbyt słabe. Dobre chociaż, że sobowtór nie próbował zaatakować Johna, nikt by mu wtedy nie wytłumaczył, dlaczego został pobity.  
Choć to co się stało, nie było także takie najszczęśliwsze. Wystarczająco trudne było mieszkanie z obiektem swoich uczuć kiedy ten nic o nich nie wiedział i Sherlock nie miał zamiaru się przekonać o ile bardziej koszmarne stałoby się jego życie, gdyby się tego domyślił. O ile w ogóle John chciałby wtedy zostać na Baker Street…   
Jednak ta część detektywa, która śniła, nie przejmowała się logiką, a już zwłaszcza- wymaganiami zdrowego rozsądku. I zrobiła to, co umiała robić najlepiej- podwyższyła stawkę w sprawianiu mu kłopotów.  
Kolejna noc zaczęła się tak, jak wiele poprzednich- spokojnie.  
John wrócił z pracy około 19.00 i zastał Sherlocka komponującego coś na skrzypach, znudzonego przedłużającą się przerwą w śledztwach, który jednak odłożył skrzypce natychmiast gdy go zobaczył. John nie miał dobrego humoru, był zmęczony i nieprzyjazny, Sherlock musiał się wiec trochę namęczyć, by go dziś rozweselić. W ramach tego zadania, zgodził się na obejrzenie jakiegoś sensacyjnego (nudnego) filmu, traktowanego przez doktora jako rozrywkę, a nie oburzający przykład braku inteligencji scenarzystów.  
Z jakiegoś niepojętego powodu, John wolał oglądać te swoje filmy w towarzystwie (nawet niechętnym) więc czasami detektyw zgadzał się na to poświecenie , gdy czuł, że powinien za coś odpokutować albo był w wyjątkowo szczodrym usposobieniu.   
Dzisiaj John wyglądał na tak zmiętoszonego, że Sherlock tylko udał lekki opor (żeby nikt nie mógł mu potem zarzucić, że sprawia mu to przyjemność) a potem zgodził się na obejrzenie dwóch docinków „The Night Manager”.   
John rozwalił się na kanapie, jak zwykle, i jego noga i bok dotykały Sherlocka, a ten, ubrany tylko w cienkie spodnie i podkoszulek, czuł przyjemne ciepło, które działało bardzo uspokajająco. Dobre było też i to, że mógł kątem oka obserwować przyjaciela z bardzo bliska- co wynagradzało prawie cała mękę siedzenia przez telewizorem. Tym bardziej, że zajęty tą obserwacją, nie musiał zwracać uwagi na to, co dzieje się na ekranie.  
Sam John niby oglądał film, ale szybko zaczął przysypiać i rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej, do punktu w którym osunął się na ramię Sherlocka, wdzięcznego za tę chwile bliskości. Najchętniej zaproponowałby mu, żeby położył mu głowę na kolanach, ale choć był mało obeznany z relacjami międzyludzkimi, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że coś takiego może przestraszyć i John ucieknie z kanapy. Być może będzie urażony i obrażony, a na pewno- lekko skonfundowany i podejrzliwy. Dlatego niczego nie proponował. Na wszelki wypadek siedział cicho, ciesząc się tym, co miał w tej chwili, bo to było wszystko, co mógł dostać.   
Gdyby John obudził się teraz i nie miał nic przeciwko ich pozycji… Sherlock by to wystarczyło. Być może nie na zawsze, ale na teraz- na pewno. Ale wolał tego nie testować. Tym bardziej, że domyślał się, jakiej reakcji się spodziewać - spłoszony wzrok, skrępowanie i pospieszna rejterada, najpierw do kuchni albo łazienki, a potem do pokoju na piętrze. Tak, jakby trzeba się było jak najszybciej odgrodzić, żeby zatrzeć jakiekolwiek wrażenie...   
Sherlock wolał nie zagłębiać się w ten tok rozumowania- to było zbyt bolesne. Tym bardziej nie chciał widzieć tego na własne oczy. John nie chciałby zrobić mu przykrości, ale to i tak by bolało. Nawet bardziej, niż gdyby John był wściekły i CHCIAŁ go zranić.   
Dlatego siedział cicho i prawie bez ruchu, starając się wycisnąć z tej chwili wszystko, co miała mu do zaoferowania- poczucie bezpieczeństwa, poczucie przynależności, ciepło rozgrzewające go do środka raczej, niż z zewnątrz. John był dziś ubrany w jakiś cienki sweter, jego pierś unosiła się i opadała miarowo, twarz rozluźniła się całkiem i odmłodniała o jakieś dziesięć lat; prawie rozprostowała się ta permanentna zmarszczka miedzy jego brwiami.   
Sherlock ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że chciałby go pocałować, choćby w czoło. Ale oczywiście nie zrobi tego, bo na pewno zbudziłby go tym- jeśli nie przez dotyk, to przez zmianę pozycji ciała.   
Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach pozycja, która utrzymywał, żeby nie zbudzić Johna, stała się niewygodna i z przykrością zanotował, że drętwieje mu prawa noga, a odcinek serialu zaczyna zmierzać ku końcowi, więc nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu.  
Desperacja dodała mu śmiałości więc przesunął się ostrożnie i stopniowo, żeby nie zaalarmować śpiącego, a gdy nic się nie stało, odważył się wreszcie spełnić swoje marzenia i najdelikatniej jak mógł, pogłaskał go po policzku, który o tej porze dnia zaczynała już nabierać chropowatości od rosnącego zarostu.   
John zareagował na to sapnięciem, ale nie dobudził się do końca, więc Sherlock poczuł się niemal bezkarny i przesunął palce na czoło a potem pogłaskał po włosach- wszystko bardzo powoli i ostrożnie. Nie było to tak przyjemne, jak sądził i nie rozumiał czemu pozostawiło po sobie dziwne uczucie smutku. I nawet większej tęsknoty.  
Gdy John już się obudził i obaj rozeszli się do swoich pokoi, a Sherlock przekręcił klucz jak zwykle i położył się na łóżku, zastanowił się nad tym fenomenem.   
I po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał, że o ile te ukradkowe (ukradzione- podpowiedział jego wewnętrzny głos, nazywany u innych ludzi sumieniem) dotknięcia zaspokoiły jego wiedzy, jaki w dotyku jest John (przynajmniej w tych miejscach, które miał wtedy do dyspozycji) to nie dały mu zbyt wiele emocjonalnie, bo najwyraźniej chodziło mu o coś innego. O to, żeby John był świadomy tego dotyku, żeby Sherlock nie musiał się czuć jak freak, wykorzystujący sytuacje i swojego przyjaciela.   
Zasnął, czując się nawet gorzej, niż przed oglądaniem serialu. 

***

Około drugiej w nocy, drzwi od pokoju na górze skrzypnęły, otwierane przez bladą, długą dłoń. John się nie obudził, ale coś zmąciło spokój jego snu, bo westchnął i przewrócił się na znak.  
Sherlock, dziś bez szlafroka, tylko w samych bokserkach, wsunął się cicho pod kołdrę po swojej stronie łóżka i przywarł do prawego boku Johna. Ten mruknął coś i szarpnął się całym ciałem. I to go obudziło.  
\- C-co jest?..- wymamrotał, mrugając szybko, ale ponieważ jedynym światłem w pokoju był blask latarni wpadający przez okno z ulicy, nie zobaczył zbyt dużo.   
Ale poczuł coś dużego i solidnego co przywarło do niego znienacka (z jego punktu widzenia) i zanim włączył myślenie, zadziałał instynkt, który kazał mu się bronić.  
Próbował to coś odepchnąć, w panice, aż usłyszał niski, lekko schrypnięty głos:  
\- Jooohn…  
I oprzytomniał do końca.  
\- Sherlock!...cholera!- wysapał, bo ze strachu nie tylko szaleńczo biło mu serce ale i zaschło w ustach.- Co ty znowu…- a potem sobie przypomniał, co ostatnio ustalili podczas rozmowy i opadł na poduszkę, z głuchym jękiem.  
\- No dobra, jak chcesz, tylko nie przeszkadzaj mi spać…  
I gotów, zasnąć od razu, przewrócił się na lewy bok, plecami do towarzystwa w łóżku. Tyle, że tym razem nie poprzestało ono na lekkim przytuleniu, tylko złapało go za biodro i choć John miał niezbyt unerwione plecy, poczuł wyraźnie ciepły punktowy nacisk na karku i łaskotanie włosów, zsuwające się coraz niżej.  
Tego nie mógł przegapić.  
\- Bez takich…- jęknął znowu i obrócił się szybko, prawie wyswobadzając się z rąk przyjaciela.- Co to ma być?  
Sięgnął po włącznik lampki, a kiedy już oczy mu przywykły do jej światła, zobaczył, że Sherlock ma otwarte oczy. Nie wykluczało to całkowicie ewentualności, że lunatykuje, ale jakoś trudnej było w to uwierzyć, na widok tych otwartych oczu i rąk ciągle sięgających po z natarczywością małego dziecka, które nie rozumie, że przekracza wszelkie granice.  
-Przestań!- krzyknął, zdeterminowany, żeby nie pozwolić się obcałowywać, bo w obecnej pozycji, usta Sherlocka lądowały na jego twarzy. Co prawda brakowało mu skupienia i celności, ale John naprawdę nie pocieszał fakt, że zamiast namiętnych pocałunków w usta, musi znosić krótkie cmoknięcia w policzki, nos, a nawet powieki.   
\- Obudź się!-potrzasnął nim a ponieważ reakcji nie było- zasłonił się jedną ręka a drugą odepchnął go mocno tak, że aż głowa mu poleciała do tyłu.  
\- Sherlock!- wrzasnął teraz już na cały głos.- Obudź się! I klepnął go w lewy policzek, ale Sherlock nadal, niczym nie zrażony, a nawet nie zdziwiony, wyciągał po niego ręce i próbował obejmować w pasie.  
\- Joohn…- powiedział tylko i John usłyszał w jego tonie skargę, co trochę ostudziło w nim złość, ale nie pozbawiło ani odrobiny determinacji.  
\- Przestań! –warknął jeszcze i używając całej swojej masy, pchając rękami i nogami, spychając go z łóżka.   
Sherlock zleciał bezwładnie, porywając ze sobą kołdrę, która być może lekko złagodziła upadek ale i tak zabrzmiało to, jakby wywróciła się jakaś szafka.  
\- Idź sobie!- zawołał jeszcze za nim, mając nadzieję, że Sherlock teraz już na pewno musiał się obudzić. A skoro tak, to sobie grzecznie pójdzie na dół, do siebie.  
Niestety- Sherlock owszem, pozbierał się z podłogi dosyć szybko, ale wcale nie wyszedł, tylko próbował znów położyć się na łóżku.   
John osłupiały tym rozwojem wydarzeń, reagując na to rosnącą wściekłością, wyskoczył na ten widok z pościeli i ciągnąc przyjaciela za rękę, wyprowadził go za drzwi. A potem z trzaskiem je zamknął i nie czekając na reakcję zamknął na klucz, a potem rzucił się na łóżko.  
Na szczęście Sherlock musiał zrozumieć aluzję bo przestał próbować wejść do pokoju. Właściwie zza drzwi nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki i John mógł otrzeć pot z czoła, położyć się na łóżku i spróbować zasnąć.  
Był oczywiście zbyt rozbudzony, żeby zasnąć tak od razu i musiał się najpierw uspokoić i chętnie napiłby się wody, ale musiałby zejść po nią na dół, a to oznaczałoby, być może natknięcie się na współlokatora, a tego John chciał w tej chwili uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Miał nadzieję, że może zaśnie, zanim suchość w ustach (które ciało interpretowało jako pragnienie) stanie się nie do zniesienia.   
I tak się w końcu stało., mimo wzburzenia i wysiłku fizycznego, odjechał w sen całkiem szybko…  
Ponieważ przez ten cały czas było cicho uznał, że jego współlokator wreszcie zmądrzał i wrócił na dół.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdyby John był tej nocy bardziej dociekliwy, a mniej oburzony (albo może tylko mniej zdezorientowany nagłą pobudką w środku nocy) może by zszedł na dół za przyjacielem i zobaczył moment, w którym ten znikał ze schodów, gdy realny budził się w swoim pokoju.  
Ponieważ jednak nic takiego nie zrobił, następnego dnia bardzo szybko i zdecydowanie zażądał wyjaśnień. Czym zaskoczył i przeraził swojego przyjaciela tak bardzo, że ten uczepił się (mało prawdopodobnej) teorii o lunatykowaniu.   
Poza nią bowiem nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia na ten temat.  
Mógł oczywiście obiecywać, że już nigdy nie zrobi niczego takiego, ale były to czcze obietnice, bo nie kontrolował swoich snów . Jego umysł napotykał nieprzekraczalną przeszkodę braku pomysłu, jak się zabezpieczyć przed takimi wypadkami.   
Myślał na ten temat niezliczoną ilość razy i nie wymyślił niczego. Nigdy.  
Nawet Mycroft nie potrafił, a jeśli ktoś mógłby, to z pewnością najprędzej on.  
Żądanie wyjaśnień było zgodne z przewidywaniami, ale, co było przykrą niespodzianką, John nie dał się przekonać do idei lunatykowania.  
\- Nie chrzań mi tu. Widziałem cię!..- zaprotestował od razu słysząc to tłumaczenie.- Miałeś otwarte oczy, ale najważniejsze, że zepchnąłem się z łóżka… nikt by tego nie przespał. Musiałeś się obudzić, choćby wtedy! A mimo to…  
John zatchnął się z oburzenia i zamilkł na chwile, być może czekając też na reakcję, ale ponieważ nie nastąpiła- zaczął narzekać znowu:  
\- Gdybyś mi tylko wlazł do łóżka … OK- byłoby to dziwne i niepokojące, ale jakoś to przeżyłem za pierwszym razem to i przeżyłbym za drugim. Ale nie… ty postanowiłeś chyba podnieść stawkę i mnie sprowokować, tak myślę… Ale nie wiem, właściwie, więc może mi to wytłumaczysz, z łaski twojej, dlaczego zacząłeś mnie całować? – John dokończył tę swoją mini przemowę z takim żalem w tonie i takim wyrazem twarzy, że Sherlock automatycznie się zjeżył, bo to było nie fair.  
Musiał się opanować i myśleć! bo inaczej John się naprawdę obrazi…  
Sęk w tym, że nie miał pojęcia, co ma powiedzieć, żeby John się uspokoił i przebolał to, co się stało. A najlepiej- przebolał także następne takie noce, bo Sherlock nie wątpił, że jego podświadomość nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa w tym temacie.   
\- Powiedz mi prawdę.- powiedział John po chwili ciężkiej ciszy, której nie było czym zapełnić. Detektyw ledwo zdołał się powstrzymać przed ucieczką do łazienki, bo tylko tam na pewno byłby bezpieczny.   
John był już niemal spokojny, ale w ten znajomy sposób, który nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego dla jego rozmówcy.  
\- Po prostu powiedz mi prawdę… Cokolwiek by to miało być, będzie lepsze, niż moje podejrzenia.  
\- A jakie są twoje podejrzenia?- zapytał cicho, że ściśniętym gardłem.  
\- Że to jakiś twój cholernie głupi, beznadziejnie okrutny eksperyment, przeprowadzony dla jakiegoś nieistotnego celu. Coś takiego jak ta kawa w Baskerville, tylko, że nie chodzi o truciznę i… więc lepiej mi to wytłumacz, i niech to będzie prawda, tym razem, bo nie kupuję tego szajsu z chodzeniem przez sen. Więc?- dodał na koniec z naciskiem.   
I nagle, być może przez mieszankę uczuć, z którymi sobie nie radził i których nie umiał nawet rozpoznać- opanował Sherlocka straceńczy nastrój. Ten sam, który każe ludziom machnąć ręką na konsekwencje i wskoczyć do wody, choć jest zbyt zimna, albo uderzyć najbliższego osiłka w barze, choć wiadomo, że nikt nie przyjdzie z odsieczą.  
\- Powiem ci prawdę, a ty w nią nie uwierzysz.- powiedział posępnie, rozsiadając się wygodniej na swoim skórzanym fotelu. 

No i opowiedział- starał się prosto i jak najkrócej, ale trochę to potrwało, bo John miał pewne pytania. A na koniec oczywiście nie uwierzył i tak.  
To nie było zaskakujące , więc Sherlock bez słowa poszedł po płytki DVD, na których zebrał nagrane przez lata sny (przegrywał sobie te najdziwniejsze, po to, by je potem przeanalizować).  
John obejrzał większość materiału z wielkim zainteresowaniem i w skupieniu, a z jego twarzy można było wyczytać jak w książce, te wszystkie uczucia zmieniające się i przechodzące jedno w drugie.   
Sherlock nie narzekał, bo obserwowanie go nie było wcale nudne.  
Na koniec werdykt był jednoznaczny.  
\- Przyznaję, mi zaimponowałeś … Tyle pracy… żeby zrobić ze mnie idiotę. Którym i tak przecież już jestem. –kontynuował John raczej złowrogo.   
Sherlock prychnął ze świętego oburzenia.  
\- Jeśli cię to przekona, mogę wezwać Mycrofta. Potwierdzi to wszystko… Z radością. Od początku zrzędzi, że to jest niebezpieczne- dla ciebie najbardziej. I że powinienem ci ostrzec. A najlepiej mieszkać sam…- dodał nadspodziewanie gorzko. John obserwował go ze zmarszczką między brwiami. - Jemu chyba uwierzysz?- dodał.  
\- Nie.- powiedział prosto John, a potem westchnął ciężko.- Nie wiem i nawet nie będę próbował zrozumieć, czemu uparłeś się mnie oszukiwać, ani dlaczego twój brat chciał ci w tym pomagać, ale nie, nie uwierzyłbym mu. To trochę tak, jakbyś mi kazał uwierzyć nagle w wilkołaki.- znowu westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi.- Wiesz, myślałam, że po tym co się stało w Baskerville nie będzie już z tym problemu. Że się nauczyłeś czegoś. A ty widzę… nadal próbujesz. Nie wiem, czemu ja to znoszę i czemu jeszcze tu mieszkam, skoro nie mogę ci zaufać w najbardziej podstawowej sprawie.  
John oczywiście przesadzał, ale próba uświadomienia mu tego, nic by nie dała- był uparty.  
\- Może pokaże ci nagranie z mojego pokoju z ostatniej nocy…-zaproponował w końcu, czepiając się ostatnim nadziei. Prawdę mówiąc nie przygotował sobie planu B, myślał, że kiedy mu o tym opowie, John mu od razu uwierzy. Tak długo traktował całą tę sprawę jako swój wstydliwy sekret, że nie przyszło mu do głowy, że jego ujawnienie może niewiele zmienić i że będzie musiał walczyć o to, by zostać największym freakiem, jakiego świat nie widział.  
\- Skoro byłem u ciebie, to nie mogłem spać we własnym łóżku, całą noc, prawda?  
\- Prawda.- zgodził się John.  
Pokazał mu więc nagranie ze swego pokoju (przewijając je, bo oglądanie, jak ktoś śpi, było nudne) od 01.00 do 7.30, ale John –sceptyczny jak ktoś, kto widział już wiele cudów, za którymi okazywał się stać Mycroft Holmes, powiedział od razu:  
\- To też może być sfabrykowane.  
I Sherlock nie mógł mu nie przyznać racji. Przynajmniej w głębi duszy.  
\- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale zdaje mi się, że mamy impas. Ja chce wyjaśnień, ty nie chcesz mi ich udzielić. - podsumował spokojnie John i podszedł do stolika, gdzie leżał jego laptop. Oczywiście pożyczony i nieodłożony na miejsce, tylko porzucony i zapomniany w tej samej chwili, w której przestał być potrzebny.   
Wrócił z laptopem do swojego fotela, położył go na kolanach i otwarł bardzo spokojnie, jakby ten poranek nie różnił się niczym od przeciętnego, leniwego poranka w dniu kiedy pracował po południu, a Sherlock nie miał akurat żadnej sprawy.  
Detektyw poczuł się … zlekceważony. Jakby miał siedem lat i zrobił coś głupiego, albo zepsuł coś tak wartościowego, że żadna ilość przeprosin nie mogła odkupić jego winy. Okropne uczucie, które znał aż za dobrze z przeszłości.   
Przełknął łyk herbaty, która stała przed nim od godziny, w zasięgu jego ręki. Była oczywiście zimna i okropna, ale wypił ją i tak, odruchowo. Potem wstał i poszedł po plastry nikotynowe, bo potrzebował czegoś, co pomoże mu rozwiązać ten problem.  
Po godzinie, podczas której przeanalizował dostępne opcje, zrozumiał, że ma tylko jedno wyjście: John musi zobaczyć to na żywo, żeby uwierzyć- jeden z jego snów. Zobaczyć i dotknąć, żeby przekonać się, że to jest realne, a potem zobaczyć, jak wszystko w jednej chwili znika, inaczej ciągle będzie sobie wmawiał, że to te wszystkie nagrani ktoś obrobił na komputerze. Najgorsze, że Sherlock właściwie go rozumiał, na jego miejscu prawdopodobnie też by tak pomyślał. Może… gdyby się nudził, dla zabawy i gimnastyki umysłu, przyjąłby na chwile, że to możliwe, ale tylko po to, żeby to później zdemontować na czynniki pierwsze.   
Gdyby Mycroft zobaczył te nagrania snów teraz, też by nie uwierzył w ich prawdziwość. Ale on zobaczył materializacje snów osobiście, a dopiero potem zaczął je nagrywać.   
Kiedy podjął decyzje, zaczął się zastanawiać nad szczegółami przedsięwzięcia, tak by i wilk podejrzliwości Johna był syty i owca poczucia bezpieczeństwa ich obu- cała.  
Potem poszedł z gałązką oliwną:   
\- Zrobimy tak. Kiedy następnym razem coś dziwnego stanie się w nocy- pojawie się ja albo ktoś, kogo tu nie powinno być… nie będziesz   
wchodził z tym czymś w żadną interakcję. Żadnych rozmów, kłótni, nic. Po prostu wymijasz to coś i schodzisz na dół do mojego pokoju.- powiedział bardzo poważnie.  
John patrzył na niego znad ekranu laptopa z ostrożna ciekawością. skinął głową, być może tylko pokazując tylko, że usłyszał, co się do niego mówi, ale Sherlock wybrał przyjęcie, że jednak to zgoda na jego plan.  
\- Ja od tej pory będę zostawiać otwarte drzwi, żebyś mógł wejść kiedy zechcesz. Jeśli zobaczysz, że śpię w swoim łóżku, a równocześnie jestem w twoim pokoju, lub na schodach… to może mi uwierzysz. A jeśli to nie będę ja, tylko ktoś albo coś inny, to mnie obudź. A potem szybko sprawdź, co się stało z tym czymś. Bo założę się o wszystko, że zniknie, kiedy tylko otworzę oczy.  
John zastanowił się przez chwilę, próbując sobie ewidentnie wyobrazić, jak by to miało wyglądać, skinął znowu głową i powiedział:  
\- Dobrze. Zrobię to. Ale nie wierzę…  
Sherlock przerwał mu:  
\- Spróbuj na chwile zawiesić swoją niewiarę we mnie i to co mówię.  
\- Ale…  
\- Tydzień.- wypalił zdesperowany Sherlock, jakby to on był w tej chwili przepytywanym podejrzanym i nie mógł się wybronić za pomocą swojej inteligencji. Tyle, że teraz jego winą było tylko zaniechanie (opowiedzenia o sobie). Nic więcej…  
\- OK. Tydzień. –zgodził się John wielkodusznie, jakby to było z jego strony wielkie poświecenie. Sherlock jednak nie grymasił, bo wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Groźba wyprowadzki, choć nie wyrażona wprost, wisiała ciężko w powietrzu.   
Nie miał co prawda kontroli nad tymi snami i nie mógł być pewien, że w ciągu tygodnia przydarzy mu się taki chociaż jeden, ale przeczuwał, że tyle czasy wystarczy, żeby coś się pojawiło.   
Prawie mu się udało.  
Już po czterech całkiem spokojnych nocach, Sherlock był bardzo niespokojny. Z jakiegoś powodu akurat teraz jego szczególne sny się skończyły, a przecież on przyrzekł jakieś wyjaśnienie!  
Mieli w tym czasie co robić, Sherlock miał czym zająć czas i myśli, ale każdego wieczora kładł się, myśląc „Czy to dzisiaj?” i po raz pierwszy w życiu chciał, żeby tak było.  
Po siódmej nocy, która przespał bez żadnych przerw i zakłóceń, poczuł się trochę tak, jak skazany na krzesło elektryczne, który tego dnia ma wyznaczona egzekucję. A przynajmniej tak to widział, kiedy szedł do kuchni, gdzie- jak słyszał- urzędował już John.  
Chciałby udać, że go nie widzi, al. ta polityka była krótkowzroczna i nie zgadzała się z jego osobowością. Dlatego przycupnął na krześle, przy stole i sięgnął po herbatę, którą, jak co dzień dla niego przygotowano.   
John przerwał robienie tostów i odwrócił się do niego, podnosząc brwi w niemym pytaniu. Nie wypowiedział ani słowa i Sherlock nagle stwierdził, że wolałby od tego milczenia głośne narzekanie. Z nimi mógłby się choć pokłócić.   
Co prawda dalej nie wiedział, jakie wyjaśnienie mógłby zaproponować Johnowi i odwlekanie tego momentu, w którym miał się do tego przyznać, poprzez powolne picie napoju pod czujnym spojrzeniem niewiele zmieniało.  
John, nie doczekawszy się reakcji innej, niż spuszczone spojrzenie i regularne siorbnięcia herbaty, zajął się skończył swoje śniadanie i usiadł naprzeciwko przy stole. Siedzieli tak przez pól godziny, podczas której John skończył jeść, a Sherlock nadal miał pustkę w głowie, po raz pierwszy od lat.  
Później doktor bez słowa wstał, ze znaczącym spojrzeniem, które odebrało Sherlockowi resztkę spokoju tak, że zaczął się bronić:  
\- Nie panuję nad tym!- wybuchnął wreszcie, uderzając rękami w uda, a potem zerwał się na równe nogi i uciekł do kostnicy Bart’s.  
Tam przynajmniej nikt mu nic nie zarzucał.  
Do wieczora udało mu się być poza domem, a kiedy do niego wrócił, pod pacha niósł książkę Lovecrafta. Wiedział, że jeśli ją poczyta przed snem, jego sny nie będą miłe, ani… bezpieczne, ale sytuacja wymagała wyjątkowych środków. Mógł go znaleźć w necie, ale wolał czytać go na papierze, tak, jak w dzieciństwie- co było zarazem powrotem do tamtej bezbronności i plastyczności wyobraźni, a zarazem przekonania, że kiedy zamknie książkę i ja wyrzuci- znikną też jego potwory (mimo racjonalności dorosłego, jakaś jego część była zbyt przerażona, żeby trzymać w domu jakakolwiek książkę Lovecrafta).   
Przemknął do swego pokoju, przebrał się w piżamę i rzucił na łóżko.  
Po godzinie czytania miał już dosyć. Od dawna nie zapychał sobie głowy fikcja i… naprawdę nie dał rady znieść więcej tego nienaukowego bełkotu. Dziecko w nim może i bało się potworów czyhających w… kosmosie? Na dnie morza? Gdzie do licha właściwie one miały czyhać? Sęk w tym, że obecnie tego dziecka było w nim zbyt mało, żeby przemóc irytację, i znudzenie dorosłej racjonalnej części.   
Gdy poszedł się umyć, był głównie zły (nie wiadomo czy bardziej na siebie obecnego, że kiedy trzeba, to nie potrafi niczego wyśnić, czy raczej tego z przeszłości, który dał się wystraszyć takim… bredniom). Pod dużą ilością złości, czuł także jednak odrobinę prawdziwego strachu (którego nie chciał dopuszczać do świadomości zbyt wyraźnie) ale tym razem nie bał się potworów Lovecrfata, ani nawet tego w co zmieni je jego własna nieświadomość podczas snu, tylko tego, że nie wystraszył się wystarczająco i tę noc także prześpi spokojnie, a przez to John się wyprowadzi. Nie mógł nie zauważyć ironii tej sytuacji.  
A jednak Lovecraft podziałał.  
Tej nocy wyśnił bardzo dużo, a jego podświadomości nie była wybredna i czerpała z przerażenia obu jego części: i tej dziecięcej i dorosłej - nie obchodziło jej, że bały się właściwie przeciwstawnych rzeczy: dorosła- że nie wyśni niczego realnego, a dziecięca, że to, co wyśni, będzie przerażajcie i (realnie) groźne.  
Przyśniły mu się potwory, ale tylko jeden z nich poszedł do Johna- wyglądał jak góra oślizłej materii, bez oczu i górnych kończyn, przemieszczająca się po podłodze za pomocą długich, cienkich macek. I był, jak na swoją, nieco bezkształtną, masę zaskakująco szybki. I cichy, gdy wspinał się po schodach na piętro, a Sherlock po raz kolejny przewracał się z boku na bok, jęcząc cicho przez sen, przerażony wielkością stwora i tym, że na pewno zaraz dorwie jego przyjaciela.  
\- Joo…- wymamrotał nawet w pewnej chwili w poduszkę, chcąc go ostrzec, ale oczywiście na darmo.  
John też nie spał tej nocy spokojnie- było mu za gorąco i skopywał z siebie kołdrę tylko po to, by obudzić się później zmarznięty i znów się nią przykrywać.   
Za którymś razem nawet usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła, ale, gdy kreatura wsunęła się bezszelestnie do jego pokoju (drzwi zostawił otwarte, bo było gorąco) akurat spał.  
I może nawet śnił coś przyjemnego.  
Stwór dopełzł do łóżka i pomacał je jedną z macek. Gdy natrafił na plecy Johna próbował się wokół nich zacisnąć, ale na szczęście okazała się za krótka.   
John jednak to poczuł, bo macce nie zależało na ukrywaniu się i obudził się nagle zdezorientowany, jak zwykle, w takich sytuacjach.  
\- Co, do…-wymamrotał, siadając ale sięgnął też do lampki (miał już praktykę i jego ciało zapamiętało co powinno zrobić po bezpardonowym wybudzeniu w środku nocy) i ją zapalił, a wtedy… zobaczył stwora i z jego ust wyrwał się ni to jęk ni zduszony wrzask przerażenia. Odskoczył od kreatury tka szybko i daleko, że prawie spadł z łózka po drugiej stronie.   
Instynkt wreszcie zadziałał i John, który był prostym żołnierzem i kiedy widział wielka bryłę czegoś dziwnego, nie analizował co to może być, tylko sięgnął po pistolet, który był jednak w szafce po drugiej stronie łóżka, po tej, która teraz była terytorium „wroga”. Dlatego John zrobił to, co nakazywał mu instynkt- rzucił się w stronę drzwi i uciekł do salonu, dudniąc po schodach.  
Już tam zaczął drzeć się na całe gardło.  
\- Sherlock!  
Nie myślał o tym, oczywiście, ale wysnuł odpowiednie wnioski z tego, czego się dowiedział i kiedy napotkał coś, co nie mieściło się w jego pojmowaniu realności, zastosował się do uproszczonej wersji jego poleceń, które jego racjonalnej części (do wczoraj jedynej) wydały się śmieszne: „Widzisz coś dziwacznego- budzisz jak najszybciej Sherlocka.”  
I rzeczywiście to był dobry plan, bo gdy wpadł do pokoju Sherlocka, ten już nie spał i próbował się wydostać z pościeli, która oplotła się wokół niego przez niespokojną noc.  
\- Co…- wymamrotał, mało przytomnie.  
\- Coś jest w moim pokoju!- wrzasnął John dość wysokim głosem i Sherlock oprzytomniał prawie natychmiast.  
\- Co to jest?- zapytał i w jego głosie też było słychać napięcie.- Co?...  
-Nie wiem!- wrzasnął ,choć Sherlock był od niego o trzy stopy.- Chodź tam, sam zobaczysz! Musisz.  
Sherlock już zorientował się w sytuacji i wiedział, że nigdzie nie trzeba się spieszyć, bo potwór już zniknął. Ale John był bliski paniki, więc raczej nie nadawał się teraz do racjonalnej dyskusji toteż posłuchał go po prostu i poszli razem, gęsiego- Sherlock na przedzie, bo nie powstrzymywała go żadna obawa, a popędzało pragnienie rozwiązania, raz na zawsze problemu.  
Wiedział co zastaną w środku i oczywiście to właśnie zastali.  
John długo nie mógł w to uwierzyć- z ogłupiałą miną przepatrywał wszystkie zakamarki pokoju, jakby potwór mógł się skurczyć i wcisnąć w kryjówki, wystarczające dla średniej wielkości kota, a Sherlock mu w tym nie przeszkadzał, wiedząc, że mózg musi mieć czas przyswoić nowe dane i oswoić się z nimi, zwłaszcza jeśli były one tak… niezwykłe.   
W końcu doktor zaspokoił ciekawość albo się zmęczył i przysiadł na łóżku, z opuszczonymi smutno ramionami.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Gdzie on się podział?  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem. Dobrze wiedział, jak strasznie były jego koszmary, w końcu sam je tworzył. Ale musiał być teraz racjonalny i na uspokajanie i pocieszanie przyjdzie czas później.  
\- Zapytaj raczej jak on się tu dostał…- podsunął i John zagapił się na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem na twarzy.  
\- Jak to?..-zapytał bezradnie i potrzasnął głową.- To o tym mówiłeś, wtedy?  
\- Niekoniecznie. Nie wiedziałem, co się pojawi, ale wiedziałem, że jakikolwiek będzie straszne i groźne i zniknie, kiedy tylko się obudzę. Dlatego kazałem się obudzić. Jak najszybciej.  
John milczał, tym razem, jak Sherlock zauważył, nie bez satysfakcji, to było milczenie pełne oczekiwania na wyjaśnienia , których wreszcie zechce wysłuchać.  
\- Teraz, jak zobaczyłeś, jak prawie poczułeś- nie możesz już wmawiać mi, że cię okłamuje. Ten ja, który pakował ci się do łóżka, to był taki sam stwór jak ten dzisiaj… tylko wyglądał inaczej.  
\- Taki sam?!- prawie krzyknął ze zdziwienia John. - Jakim cudem? Tamten… ty byłeś po prostu sobą, tylko dziwnym. A to… to nawet nie istnieje! Nie powinno istnieć! Do cholery! Kurwa… mać! To było niemożliwie.- wrzeszczał, krążąc po tej małej powierzchni pokoju, między łóżkiem i drzwiami.- Jak… jak to w ogóle jest możliwe?  
Sherlock czekał aż się trochę uspokoi, żeby mieć szanse dotrzeć do jego intelektu, ale długo to potrwało- John musiał prawie całkiem opaść z sił, zanim uspokoił się na tyle, żeby usiąść i zacząć słuchać.  
Do tego czasu zrobiło się już po drugiej.

Rano John był nieco spokojniejszy, ale za to próbował sobie wmówić, że stwór mu się tylko przyśnił i Sherlock musiał szybko reagować. Nie przechodził przez to wszystko tylko po to, żeby przekreslono sens jego wysiłków. 

Johnowi zajęło to trochę czasu, zanim chociaż trochę oswoił się z tą erratą do znanej rzeczywistości.   
Nie obeszło się nawet bez autoryzacji u Mycrofta- doktor musiał obejrzeć jeszcze wiele nagrań realnych snów i usłyszeć potwierdzenie słów Sherlocka z ust jego nieskorego do żartów brata, zanim zaczął wierzyć.   
W końcu jednak, także dzięki kilku następnym urealnionym snom (tym razem były to bardziej neutralne rzeczy, jak złote papugi i nieduży koń z głową Lestrada), z trudem i oporami zaakceptował w końcu fakt, że jego przyjaciel może kształtować rzeczywistość za pomocą swoich snów.  
A jeśli to go przerażało tak, że nie potrafił czasem zasnąć, to nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.   
Nie tylko się nie wyprowadził, ale zaczął odnosić się dużo bardziej wyrozumiale dla dziwactw współlokatora.   
Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.


End file.
